Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2: return of the hedgehog
by PreciousTrash6
Summary: Sonic returns to Chima to warn everyone about eggman stealing Chi and taking the animals prisoner! Can Sonic once more save Chima with the help of his friends old and new?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2: return of the hedgehog **

**Chapter 1**

**Peace in Chima**

In a magical land called Chima, there is peace after a war with saber tooth tigers, vultures, mammoths, and ice bears tried to steal chi, but the tribes had backup from phoenixes and cat tribes and an event called the Great Illumination changed everything, the ice hunters were healed and there was peace in Chima for good.

In a room, a young lion prince and a female lion were talking in a bedroom. "Li'ella, have I ever told you about a friend of mine named Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked the prince. "No." said Li'ella. "Why Laval?" "He was a good friend of mine Li'ella, a blue hedgehog faster than a Speedor or the wind. He came from another world of animals. He was a hero saving our world from an evil twin of his named Scourge, a green hedgehog from a parallel world of Sonics." "He must have been a special friend Laval." said Li'ella. Suddenly, green light flashed near Mount Cavora "What was that?" asked Li'ella. "I don't know, but is that Sonic?" Laval asked as a blue hedgehog with green eyes red sneakers with white stribes and gold buckles on them fell from the green light. "It is Sonic! I better catch him!" In lion city, it was market day today. Skinnet the skunk had a spa bath with hint of stink ready when Sonic fell in it. "Ewwwww! That is disgusting!" "Soooooooorrrrrryyyyy!" said the skunk. "Wait a minute, Laval, is that you?" asked Sonic as Laval rushed toward him. "Sonic, its been a while!" the two gave each other high fives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2: return of the hedgehog. **

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting friends old and new.**

"I'm glad you're back again, Sonic." said Laval. "Yes, and who is this lovely lioness?" asked Sonic.

"My name is Li'ella." said Laval's girlfriend. "Lovely girlfriend, Laval. So, I see new tribes in Chima.

By the looks of it, I'd say they are saber toothed tigers, mammoths, vultures, and ice bears." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we were at war with them for a while. But we had backup from Phoenixes, and Cat tribes during the war supporting us with a different type of chi called fire chi. We won the fight by healing the ice tribes with an event called the Great Illumination. Today, there is peace for good in Chima." said Laval.

"Yeah, I was going to talk about that. My main enemy, Dr. Eggman, is planning on stealing your chi and turning you into robotic slaves." "Oh my, what are robots?" asked Li'ella. "Machines having a mind of a animal." said Sonic. "And how did you hear about his plans?" asked Laval. "I eavesdropped on him." said Sonic. "What are we going to do about it?" asked Laval. "We might have to search for the Chaos emeralds again. Not only here, but on my world too." said Sonic. "By the way, how did you get here?" asked Laval. "I went through a vortex created by Eggman." Sonic explained. "He used Scourge's Anarchy Beryls to create it." "Why hello there Laval, who is the blue hedgehog?" asked a Saber tooth with a gold fang. "Sir Fangar, meet Sonic the Hedgehog." said Laval. "Nice to meet you." said Sir Fangar. "Nice to meet you too Sir Fangar." said Sonic. "Sonic, is that you?" asked a crocodile with a scared eye." "Hey Cragger!" said Sonic. "I overheard about this Eggman guy." said Cragger. "So did I." said Sir Fangar. "For my crimes against Chima, I will help you on this mission to mke up for it." "I'm coming too." said a female eagle. "Ok Eris." said Laval. "We need to get to that vortex on Mt Cavora." said Sonic. "Grab whatever you need and lets go."

*5 minutes later

"Ok Eris, lets fly into that vortex." said Laval. All the heroes had their speedorz strapped to Eris's jet. "Here we go!" said Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Exploring Sonic's world**

The team also took the main people of a tribe in Chima like Worriz and they also took Laval's Uncle Lavertus aka ShadoWind with them. "Wow, this place looks awesome!" said Laval. The heroes were in a place with grassy hill and checkered boarded ground.

"Before we get started, please feel free to explore the world. Get to know everyone else around here." said Sonic. "Hey, Sonic is there a library around here? My tribe has a library and my boyfriend here needs some intellect." said Eris pointing at Rogon. "Yes, there's tons of libraries, I can get you to the closest one." Sonic got a tablet out and searched for the closest library. "Ok. Thanks." said Eris.

"Hey, Sonic. What's that green thing on that floating island?" asked Razar. "That is the Master Emerald, controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds." "Oh boy! A giant emerald!" " I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Sonic. When Razar got there, he tried to lift the jewel. Suddenly, a red echidna popped out of the ground and punched Razar in the face. "Nobody touches my Master Emerald, but me!" yelled the echidna. "Get back here!" "Hey Sonic, who was that?" asked Laval. "That's Knuckles the Echidna." said Sonic. "He guards the Master Emerald."

"Oh." said Laval. "Anyways, Li'ella is distracted. I need your help with something Sonic." "Ok, what is it?" asked Sonic. "I am really in love with Li'ella and I'm planning on marrying her." "Oh, so you want a wedding ring? Well I can help you with that. Follow me." said Sonic as he ran off. Laval followed him on his speedor. When they reached the Station Square jewelry shop, they looked around. "Hey Sonic, isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" asked Laval as he pointed to a white jewel. "Hey Laval, it is a Chaos Emerald!" said Sonic. "And I have found a perfect ring for my Li'ella!" said Laval as he grabbed a ring box of a shelf."

"Ok, lets pay him the Chaos emerald and ring." said Sonic.

"Wow, this ring looks amazing!" said Laval as he and Sonic walked out of the shop. Suddenly, a bat woman flew over them. "Hey, Rouge, what's up?" asked Sonic "Hey Sonic and what's your name?" asked Rouge. "Laval." said the prince. "G.U.N. chemical weapon lab is being robbed!" "By who?" asked Sonic "Two of them are weasels that have a thing for guns, a duck who has a thing for explosives, and a polar bear that is strong but quiet. Shadow, Omega, and Silver are trying to help the G.U.N. troops, but nothing good is happening." said Rouge. "Don't worry, me and Laval will stop them." said Sonic "Lets go." Sonic and Laval took off fast. Rouge flew alongside them.

**Who is robbing G.U.N.? Will Sonic and Laval stop them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 4: Attack on GUN**

**A/N WARNING: The following chapter will have guns, but no blood. If you are offended by this, please do not read it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. see if you can spot a reference or two to Sonic games.**

**P.P.S. sorry for who didn't want Razar to be punched in the face.**

**One hour earlier: **"Nic, did you disable the alarms?" asked a male purple weasel talking on a walky-talky

"Yes, they're disabled for 30 minutes Nack." said a female purple weasel.

"Plenty of time. Bean, are you planting the explosives?" said Nack to a green duck planting packs of C4.

"Yes." said Bean

"Nic, get on top of the science lab's roof. I would like some tasty snipes, Bean, get with me and Bark, we're going to make a dramatic entrance." Bean got up with Nack and a polar bear named Bark. Nack fired a harpoon into the building. A

cable was attached to the spear. Nack tied the other end to a tree. The three zip lined down the cord and crashed through a window.

"What's going on?" asked a worried scientist. Nack grabbed a submachine gun and fired it at the ceiling.

"Hit the floor now!" yelled Nack. Scientists screamed and dropped on the floor.

"Where's your leading scientist?" asked Nack.

"Right here." said a man with brown hair.

"Where's your antimatter particle samples for the Diablon?" asked Nack.

"Come, with me." said the man. A nearby GUN soldier was hiding behind a door hearing the commotion.

"Great Scott!" he whispered to himself. He grabbed a walky-talky and said

"Science lab to headquarters! Science lab to headquarters! The science lab is being robbed!"

"Don't worry! We're on our way!" said the Commander. Suddenly, tanks, jeeps, and GUN soldiers started to pour in. Shadow the Hedgehog was with them along with Rouge and Omega.

"GUN, soldiers are here bro." said Nic.

"Uh-oh." said Nack. Two gun soldiers approached the building, but Nic fired her sniper rifle at them and Nack yelled "Stand back! We've got hostages!" The soldiers returned their fire at Nic, but Nic managed to take them out with headshots.

"We got two men down! Let the hostages go and uh…we'll talk like gentlemen!" said the Commander

"I don't think so!" yelled Nack. "Hey Bark! Check this out!" Nack grabbed a pill bottle off the shelf. "Bullet proof skin pills. Makes your skin bullet proof up to 1 hour. Now that would make you a real powerhouse wouldn't it Bark?" Bark just nodded and took one. "Bean! Get ready to detonate the explosives!" yelled Nack.

"You have five seconds to comply!" yelled the Commander. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Bean detonated the explosives, sending some GUN troops flying in the air. A GUN troop went to a fallen comrade, the wounded soldier was okay.

"Mr. Yuji Naka is alright!" said the helping troop. Bark stormed out of the building ready to take on anything.

"BARK THE POLAR BEAR, TARGET AQUIRED. LOCKED AND LOADED. FIRE!" said Omega as his hands turned into miniguns and fired them. Unfortunately, the bullets didn't go through Bark and then a tank came to Bark and tried to run him over, but Bark grabbed the tank's cannon and threw the tank. The driver was screaming, but the tank and driver was saved by a white hedgehog who caught it with psychic powers

"Need a hand?" said the white hedgehog.

"

Silver!" said Rouge. "Thanks for the help!"

Shadow then grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it at Nic who jumped out of the way and was caught by her brother.

"I'm going to find Sonic! He might help us!" said Rouge.

_Like we need him. _thought Shadow.

"Okay we're here!" said Sonic.

"Nice ride Lion Boy." said Shadow coldly. _I need to get me one of those. _Thought Shadow.

"Laval, I would like you to meet Shadow, Silver, and Omega." said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you-hey, is Omega one of those robots you mentioned Sonic?" asked Laval.

"Yes, and a good one at that." said Sonic.

"Enough chat. We need to take down these guys." said Shadow.

"I may have an idea to take the big polar bear down." said Laval as he grabbed a nearby cable. "Is this strong enough to restrain him?"

"Yes it is." said Rouge.

"Here's the plan me and Sonic are going to wrap the cable around him." said Laval.

"But our speed from my feet and your speedor won't match up to wrap the cable around him." said Sonic.

"Not without chi it won't." said Laval as he inserted an orb of chi in his chest. "For the rest of you, I want Rouge and Silver to take down the snipers and I want Shadow and Omega to take down the bomber."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" yelled Shadow.

"Come on Shadow!" said Silver.

"Fine." snorted Shadow. "But don't blame me if this plan doesn't work out."

"Lets do this Laval!" exclaimed Sonic as he grabbed one end of the cable. Laval grabbed the other end and the two went of at high speed. Sonic and Laval went around and around until Bark was wrapped up.

Meanwhile, a man with a brown mustache came to Nack.

"Okay, here's your anti matter particles Eggman. Now it's your turn to hold up your end of the deal, money and getting us out of here." said Nack

"Yeah, about that. I don't want to get arrested. You're on your own." said Dr. Eggman.

"Come back here you traitor!" said Nack. But the doctor didn't turn around.

"Give it up! It's no use!" said Silver as he pinned Nack to a building with his physic powers.

"Take this Nic!" said Rouge as she kicked Nic in the face. Nic fell to the ground unconscious.

"Chaos spear!" yelled Shadow as he threw an spear-like energy projectile at Bean.

"Yes, we took them down!" said Sonic.

The Commander said "Thanks for the help Sonic, Silver and uh.."

"Laval." said the lion prince.

"Thank you too Laval." said the Commander. "To reward you here's a Chaos Emerald."

"Thanks." said Sonic.

"Now we interrogate these guys." said the Commander.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 5: interrogation**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, it's all because of school and a spring vacation to Disney world!**

Nack the Weasel was in an interrogation room with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega while Sonic, Laval, Silver and The Commander were watching from the two way glass. Shadowind and Sir Fangar joined them.

"Hey , Sir Fangar." said Sonic.

"Hey Uncle Lavertus. Looks like you're not the only Shadow around here!" said Laval.

"Or am I?" replied Shadowind. "So what's going on?"

"Interrogation." said Silver.

"Boy, Nack is in a heap of trouble!" said Sonic.

"Or is he?" said Shadowind

"Alright Nack, tell us what Eggman is up to!" yelled Shadow.

"You'll never get a word out of me!" Nack yelled back.

"Perhaps disassembling your toys will do you some convincing." said Shadow as he grabbed Nack's revolver and disassembled it.

"No!" said Nack.

"Nothin. Rouge, go get the submachine gun!" said Shadow. Rouge grabbed the weapon.

"What is he up to?" asked Shadow. Nack said nothing. Shadow disassembled the weapon.

"I don't care about that weapon!" said Nack.

Rouge grabbed the last weapon: a sniper rifle.

"Answers, NOW!" yelled Shadow. Once again, no answer and the sound of a gun being disassembled.

"No more guns. What do we do now?" asked Shadow. Then Shadow got an idea. He grabbed a pair of pliers "How about we play dentist? I'll be the dentist, you be the patient."

"No!, not my beautiful fang!"

"And they say I got big fangs." said Sir Fangar

"No, no, no, no, no, NOO! Okay! I'll talk!" screamed Nack "Eggman is using the Diblon antimatter particles to fire from the ARK into a portal that goes to this so called land of Chima. This time, the ARK is being powered by seven Anarchy Beryls instead of the seven Chaos Emeralds. When the particles hit Chima everything, except for the chi, will be destroyed."

"Okay that's all I need to know. Take him away!" said Shadow.

"So what do we do?" asked Silver.

"We stop Eggman at all cost!" said the Commander.

"Me and Sir Fangar will take Shadow, Rouge Omega, and Silver to Chima to find the Chaos Emeralds there." said Shadowind.

"Count us in too." said a purple cat and an orange raccoon.

"Blaze and Marine! Its so good to see you!" said Silver. Then Silver introduced Blaze and Marine to Laval and his allies.

"Nice to meet you mates!" said Marine

"Alright team, lets move!" said Sonic.

"For Chima!" said Laval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 6**

**Razar's revenge**

**This Chapter is for you nightshroud96. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry if this might be a quick chapter and also, I'll have other Sonic and Legends of Chima characters interacting with each other for the next few chapters.**

"I hope that Ravens gone." grumbled Knuckles. Meanwhile, up in the sky, Razar was watching.

"I know how I'll get revenge. I'll throw him something involving jewelry." snickered Razar. Razar then grabbed a rock and painted it gold.

*10 minutes later.

"What the? Its that raven again! He's more annoying than Rouge! Get out of here!" yelled Knuckles.

"Sorry to bother you my friend, but I have something for you! Take this!" yelled Razar as he threw a gold rock at Knuckles. The rock smacked right on Knuckles forehead knocking him out unconscious.

"That's one way to get payback!" said Razar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 7**

**Flower Bond.**

While Gorzan was riding in his Gorilla Striker, he immediately stopped when he saw something in front of him that he really loves: a field of flowers.

"Wow, this looks pretty cool!" he said. "Look at all the flowers!" Then heard humming nearby, he followed the humming to an orange rabbit that had a cyan creature with a red bow tie with her.

"I think that's enough flowers for a crown Cheese!." said the rabbit.

"Chew, chew!" chirped the cyan creature in agreement.

The rabbit turned face to face with Gorzan.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Gorilla." said the rabbit.

"Hello there little girl, my name is Gorzan, what's your name?" asked Gorzan

"My name is Cream and this is my chao friend Cheese." said the rabbit.

"Chew, Chew!" chirped Cheese.

"You know Gorzan, a friend told me about you once." said Cheese.

"And is this friend blue?" asked Gorzan.

"Yep, that's him alright." said Cream. "Anyways, what brings you to these fields?"

"I happened to love flowers." said Gorzan.

"Really?! I love flowers too!" said Cream. "I like to make crowns out of them."

"Personally, I like to leave them in the ground." said Gorzan.

"Yeah, but new flowers take their place." said Cream.

"You're right about that Cream." said Gorzan. "You know, maybe I should take you on a tour of my home and Chima. I may be helping Sonic with finding the emeralds, but he said they're in Chima as well. I can also introduce you to my friend G'loona."

"Thank you." said Cream. "I'll go ask my mom if its okay to go with you and maybe I'll bring some cookies to eat. Come on Cheese!"

"Chew Chew!"

*5 minutes later.

"She said yes!" said Cream. "Before we go, try a cookie."

"Sure, its nice to try something new than just eating bananas." said Gorzan as he took a bite out of one. "Yum, that's good."

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's go to your world." said Cream.

*10 minutes later.

"Here we are." said Gorzan.

"Wow, you live in those fruits?"

"Yep."

Then, a brown gorilla girl came down from the trees .

"Hey Gorzan, you're back and I see you brought a friend."

"G'loona, this is Cream and Cheese. They love flowers. Cream and Cheese, meet G'loona.

"Nice, to meet you two." said G'loona.

"Nice, to meet you as well." said Cream. "Here's a cookie. Gorzan tried one and he liked it."

"Okay." said G'loona has she ate one. "Yummy."

"Chew, Chew!" chirped Cheese with joy that G'loona liked the cookie.

"Let's go in my house." said Gorzan.

When they got to the house, the four of them talked.

"Here have a piece of my house." said Gorzan as he picked a piece of fruit off his house.

"You eat your house?" asked Cream.

"Yeah, but we don't mind." said Gorzan.

Cream ate it.

"That's a really good fruit." said Cream.

Cheese picked a fruit off the wall and ate it.

"Chew, Chew!" chirped Cheese.

"You like it Cheese? I'm glad." said Cream.

"Hey Gorzan, I found this while you were gone." said G'loona as she took out a purple gem.

"Another Emerald. Thanks G'loona." said Gorzan. "Look there's my allies for the emerald hunt and he brought helpers."

"The helpers are my allies." said Cream.

"Hey Shadowwind and Fangar, G'loona found one.!"

"Look Cream and Cheese are with them." said Blaze.

"Sup, dudes what's your name?" asked Gorzan.

"Shadow."

"Silver."

"OMEGA"

"Rouge."

"Blaze."

"Marine."

"Nice to meet you all." said Gorzan as he handed the emerald to Fangar.

"That makes three, counting the two Sonic and Laval has, four more to go." said Shadow.

"Then, let's get going." said Silver.

Gorzan took Cream and Cheese back home and continued his search, while Shadowwinds group kept looking in Chima.

**Another chapter done! I really didn't know what sound Cheese makes, so I just put "Chew, Chew." like the sound he makes in Sonic X. By the way I want you guys to follow my footsteps by writing a Sonic and Chima fan fiction of your own. I already have one do it while writing my first one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 8 **

**Fun at Twinkle Park.**

**If you people are wondering what emerald that the commander gave to Sonic and Laval color is, it's the green color. Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

While Li'ella was walking around, she saw Sonic and Laval walking with each other.

"Hey Sonic and Laval! How goes the search?" asked Li'ella.

"Going great Li'ella! I-"

Before finishing, a pink hedgehog yelled "SOOOOOOOOONIC!" and tackled the Blue Blur to the ground.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Laval.

"I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend. And you are?"

"I'm Laval, and this is my girlfriend Li'ella."

"Nice to meet you both! I know just the place for the four of us, Twinkle Park!"

"Amy, for the last time, I'm not your boyfriend! And we don't have time to go to an amusement park. We're busy trying to find the Chaos Emeralds**!**" exclaimed Sonic.

Sonic's tablet started to beep.

"Wait, my radar is picking a Chaos Emerald…. In Twinkle Park."

"Then let's go! Cute couples get in free!" said Amy.

When they arrived the computer said "Welcome to Twinkle Park cute couples!"

"Okay, according to the radar, it says that the emerald is in the Twinkle Circuit.

"A racetrack, huh?" asked Laval. "I've raced before so this should be a piece of cake!

The four of them got into the karts and waited for the race to be started and after the countdown began they were off. There were tight turns and high speed ramps but the four of them dealt with danger before. Then on a high speed ramp, something in a cyan color was on a high speed ramp.

"Look! There it is!" said Sonic.

Sonic tried to grab it, but missed.

"Whoops!" said Sonic.

Laval tried to grab it as well, but he missed too.

Amy tried to next, but third time wasn't the charm.

"Li'ella, you are our only chance!" yelled Laval.

"I don't know if I can do it!" shouted Li'ella.

"Trust your instincts! That's what my dad said." called Laval.

Li'ella focused and then grabbed the emerald.

"I got it!" shouted Li'ella.

"Nice job! Now let's finish the race!" said Laval.

*After the race

"Not bad for a lady to do that." said Shadow when he contacted Sonic's tablet with his communication wrist.

"We got three more emeralds left." said Sonic.

"Then let's get going." said Laval as Sonic ended the call.

**If you people wondering what Twinkle Park is, it's a place in Sonic Adventure.**


	9. Story update

Story update.

Hello people! I'm still alive and I have not abandoned the story. My school year is almost over and I promise I will get back to the story as soon as school is out for summer.

Anyways, did you guys hear the news? Sonic is joining Lego Dimensions! My Sonic and Chima crossover has become a reality! (Alongside with other franchises)

I just wanted to tell you guys I have not abandoned the story.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 9**

**Return to the Phoenix Temple.**

**Just so you know I'm calling Shadowwind S.W. so I won't get him confused with Shadow the Hedgehog for now on. Anyways, enjoy!**

S.W's group was walking toward the Lion Temple when Shadow suddenly felt nearby Chaos energy. "The fifth Emerald. I sense it." Shadow said.

"It must be inside the Lion Temple." said S.W.

"Let's find out." said Silver.

When they arrived, Lagravis told them that they could look around in the lion temple. They split up into different groups and looked around in Laval's bedroom, the pool of chi, and everywhere else. The group met up and OMEGA said "NO CHAOS EMERALD FOUND."

"If the emerald isn't down here…." said S.W.

"…..Than the emerald must be up on top of Mount Cavora and in the Phoenix Temple!" finished Sir Fangar.

"The what now?" asked Rouge.

"The Phoenix Tribe helped out in a war against the ice tribe." explained S.W. "We don't know if they're still around. Or are they?"

"Let's fly!" said Silver

Omega activated his flight mode and carried Shadow, Blaze, and Marine, while Silver and Rouge flew on their own. When they arrived they saw the Phoenix Temple, a young phoenix greeted them.

"Hello S.W. and Sir Fangar." said the young phoenix.

"Hello Flinx." said S.W.

"Who are the others?" asked Flinx.

"This is Shadow, Silver, OMEGA, Rouge, Blaze, and Marine." said Sir Fangar.

"Nice to meet you all." said Flinx. He went up to Blaze and said "You may not look like a phoenix, but you got the spark of one."

"Thanks, I've got the power of pyrokinesis." said Blaze

"Anyways, have you seen a gem around here?" asked Sir Fangar.

"Yeah, my dad seen one fall out of the sky into the temple." said Flinx.

"Where is your father now?" asked Shadow.

"Follow me." said Flinx.

They later found Flinx's father, who was standing near a table that was a map of Chima. He was also holding a red gem.

"Dad, I think we found the people who knows about this gem." said Flinx.

"You guys know about this gem?" asked the phoenix.

"Yes, they do Fluminox." said S.W. "That's what they call a Chaos Emerald."

"Your world and ours, Fluminox, is trying to be conquered by this mad man, Dr. Eggman by taking your world's chi. Either by surrendering yourselves, be used as robotic slaves and giving up your chi or he fires a beam in your world that destroys every living creature in Chima. Either way, he gets chi unless we do something about it." said Silver as Fluminox gave him the emerald. "Will you help us?"

"Dad, Chima is in trouble again and they want to help. Will you accept?" asked Flinx.

"Very well. I'll make sure no one takes over Chima ever again." said Fluminox.

"I'll help too." said Flinx.

Rouge went outside and saw an airship.

"You fire birds ever gone up to space?" she asked the Phoneix. "I'm going to call someone to modify your ship." She got out her wrist communicator and called Tails. "Hey Rouge, what's up?"

"Remember going to Chima with Sonic? Some Phoenix have a ship and they might need it to go to space."

"Gladly, I saw some portals opening and there's no doubt Eggman is behind all this. I'll be right there to modify it."

"I'm finished!" said Tails. "I'm going back to help Sonic out. Let me know if you need anything else."

"You have the Phoenixes' thanks." said Fluminox."

****meanwhile on Space Colony ARK****

"During Chima's war with the ice tribe, I've sent camouflaged drones to record that lion whose name is Laval and recorded all his abilities, now that is going to be in good use in my newest creation." said Dr. Eggman as he pressed a button. A tube with a robotic structure rose out of the floor.

"Arise, Metal Laval." said Eggman as the eyes of the robot turned red.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sonic and Legends of Chima crossover 2**

**Chapter 10**

**Cragger and the Chaotix.**

Cragger was walking around Station Square, when he saw a poster saying "Chaotix Detective Agency." and saw one of the members was a crocodile like him. "Hmmm, I think those guys might be helpful. I think I'll visit them." said Cragger to himself as he went to the address the poster told him to go.

*Meanwhile, at the Chaotix.

"Okay Tails, the Chaotix can help you find a Chaos Emerald, just tell me where it is." Said a crocodile with headphones as he was talking to Tails on the phone.

"Okay Vector, according to my radar, its located at the bottom of an ocean 15 miles away from Emerald Coast, and I've sent you a swimming goggles with an underwater camera built in so I can see through the eyes of you and to assist you." explained Tails. "I've also built waterproof covers for your headphones so you can hear me."

"Count me in too." Said Cragger as he entered the room.

"Hey, it's one of the crocodiles from Chima!" barked Vector.

"The names Cragger." said the Crocodile prince. "I saw your flyer, so I figured you guys could help."

"And we can." Said a voice from behind Cragger. Cragger turned around, but no one was there.

"Who said that?" asked Cragger.

"Me." said the voice again and a purple chameleon appeared in front of Cragger.

"EEEPPP!" cried Cragger as he jumped backed away from the chameleon.

"Sorry for scarring you." said the chameleon. "My name is Espio."

A bee then flew into the room. "and I'm Charmy."

"Nice to meet you all." said Cragger.

"Glad you can join us Cragger." Said Tails. "There's also a boat near the dock of Emerald Coast with all the equipment inside."

"Let's move!" said Vector as the four of them moved out. Unknown to the group, Eggman was watching them through a camouflaged camera.

"If I can keep at least one emerald away from them, nothing can stop me! Orbot! Cubot! Release the Egg Octopus!" ordered Eggman.

"Yes sir!" said both of the robots.

*27 minutes later.

"Okay, the chaos emerald is just underneath you guys." said Tails.

"Okay, Espio and Charmy, keep an eye out for trouble. You ready Cragger?" asked Vector.

"Always ready for a swim!" answered the croc prince.

The two crocs dived into the ocean and were swimming. Cragger was in awe when he was swimming by creatures he never seen. Lobsters, squids, dolphins and sharks.

"Wow, I've never seen these creatures before!" said Cragger.

"Marvelous, aren't they?" asked Vector.

"Yeah, they sure are." answered Cragger.

"Okay, guys the emerald is getting close to you." Said Tails as he spoke through Vector's headphones. Ahead of the two crocodiles was a shipwreck.

"I think it's in there." said Cragger as he and Vector went to the shipwreck. When they got there, they saw a treasure chest full of gold, silver, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and pearls.

"I'm rich! Woohoo!" yelled Vector.

"We're here to find a chaos emerald Vector, not a treasure chest." scolded Tails. "The emerald must be in the chest. My scanners beeping fast."

Cragger dug through the chest until he found it.

"Found it." Said Cragger as he held the blue emerald above him.

"and I thank you for finding it for me." said a voice.

"Oh no, you again Eggman." snarled Vector.

An egg shaped structure with 8 tentacles sticking out and with a monitor in the front showing Eggman's face appeared.

"So you're the one trying to take over Chima!" snapped Cragger.

"That's right, now hand over the emerald now or suffer the consequences!" yelled the mad doctor.

"Not in your life fatso!" responded Cragger.

"Then feel the wrath of the Egg Octopus!" snapped Eggman as two tentacles wrapped around the two crocs with their arms to their sides. The two of them struggled and Cragger got one arm free and got his double bladed sword out and cut off the tentacle holding him, then did the same with Vector.

"Swim for your life!" screamed Cragger.

The two of them swam faster than they ever did in their life. They managed get back on the boat and rejoined with Espio and Charmy.

"Espio, get us out of here now!" ordered Vector.

"Why?" asked Charmy.

The answer came to the bee as the Egg Octopus came out. The machine then flung one of the 6 remaining tentacles at the boat smashing it into pieces, but luckily Cragger and the Chaotix jumped out of the way. But it wasn't over for them as four tentacles grabbed them.

"Now, prepare to meet your watery doom!" sneered Eggman. "Any last words?"

"Back off Eggman!" yelled a voice from the sky.

"Who said that?" asked Eggman angrily. Up in the sky, a red armadillo and a yellow flying squirrel was flying above the Egg Octopus.

"Now Ray!" ordered the red armadillo.

"Right Mighty!" said the yellow flying squirrel.

Ray then let go of Mighty as he curled up into a ball and was spinning as he fell at high speed and smashed through the egg octopus, causing it to explode and letting go of its captives.

"Thanks for the save Mighty and Ray." Said Vector as he and the other 5 got to shore.

"No problem." said Mighty and Ray.

"Friends of yours Vector?" asked Cragger.

"Former members of the Chaotix." answered Vector

"Who's the new croc?" asked Ray.

"Names Cragger." said the crocodile prince.

"How did you know we were in trouble Mighty and Ray?" asked Espio.

"We were fishing not too far from where you were when we heard the commotion." answered Mighty.

Tails then spoke again on Vectors headphones. "Only 1 more left. I'll tell Sonic that we got 1 more emerald left."

**Hello readers! My family is planning on getting a new computer. I'll keep writing when we get the new computer. Till then, see ya!**


End file.
